My Heart Is Yours
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian In this one Sebastian and Fae are dealing with whispers and talking behind the back. If you can even call it that, since they can hear every word that is said. Fae has had it she can't take the words anymore, Sebastian takes her away to soothe her. Inspired by Phil Collins song: "You'll be in my Heart" and I barrowed some of his lyrics for a bit. Enjoy :)


Fae and Sebastian just started going public, for about 5 months. They don't yell it to the world, feeling it's nobody's' business. They do however hold hands, hug and kiss in public. Which gets them looks and whispers usually toward Fae a few toward Sebastian as well. "A lady of the house of Phantomhive holding hands with her butler?" "What is he doing?! He is her servant!" "The nerve. Those two are aposterous!" "This isn't right way for a lady and her butler to be." "Why would she date a commoner when she has Leo at home?" "What bet did she lose?" "Well I never! A young lady should never be with her servant. It isn't right" etc. Sometimes it's easy to ignore but today it's worse. Sebastian looks down and sees she's trying so hard not to bawl her eyes out right now. She holds her pride and dignity very high, he knows it's hard for her but he can't dump her. She asked him why she'd leave him? He means the world to her and vice versa.

"Stay strong, kitten. I know you are trying hard but we're almost to the car. Don't listen to them, they don't know a thing. This is about us, not them. We're happy, they'll come around soon." says Sebastian

She nods believing him, she squeezes his hand and he squeezes hers back. They get into the car but instead of going into the driver's seat, like always. Sebastian holds her in his lap and holds her close, knowing how strong she really is. Her strength lying in her heart not in muscle. Finally, too frustrated to care who sees her tears and hears her, she cries and cries. They already talk about them, why not? He holds her while she cries her eyes out. He wipes her tears away.

"Come stop your crying,it'll be alright. Take my hand and hold it tight. I'll protect you from all around you, forever even the words slung your way. I love you." says Sebastian

She holds his hand very close to her, sniffing she looks up at him with tear filled green eyes. The look kills him, seeing his girl so broken hearted.

"Sniff. It's not fair! It's so not fair! We love each other and yet society is screaming at us. I try to be strong and ignore it but it's so damn hard sometimes." says Fae

"I know, kitten. Shhh. And you are strong. So strong." says Sebastian, he holds her close in his arms.

She lets him hold her, she always feels safe and warm in those arms.

"What's so different about us?! So what if were lady and butler. Why can't they understand?" says Fae

"Or demon and human?" says Sebastian

"Yeah… You hate humans. How long will I be yours?" asks Fae, dead serious and also worried

"I told you before, I make exceptions. You dear Fae, are one of them." says Sebastian

"For how long? How long will that heart be mine?" asks Fae

He could say until her dying breath but that doesn't fit with her. He doesn't want her to die to be honest with himself.

"The bond between us will never break. From the day I told you I loved you and this day on, forever more. You will be in my heart and have my heart. Even after my dying breath, my heart will be here with you. No matter what they or anybody else says. You will forever be mine." says Sebastian

"But what if the whispers get too much for you too handle?" asks Fae

"I don't listen to the whispers. They don't come from your mouth. You're words are all I care about." says Sebastian, laying his hand on her cheek.

She smiles and covers his hand with her own. He holds her for a while just staying like this, before heading home. The next day he goes into his closet and gets one of the gifts he was saving for Christmas, for Fae. He gets it out of his box and hides it in his coat pocket. They go into town again just to go into town. The whispers start again, he gets behind her and puts on a necklace around her neck. She picks it up and looks at what was placed around her neck. It's a golden heart locket she turns it over and it says "I'll be with you always and you'll always be in my heart."

"An early Christmas gift." says Sebastian

She turns around, smiles and jumps into his open arms kissing him not caring who sees. He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist for balance, kissing back.

"I love it and you. Thank you." says Fae

"It's no problem. I love you too." says Sebastian

"I meant for the reminder. But the necklace is lovely." says Fae, with a smile

"Anytime." he says, with a smile

Sebastian gives her a quick peck and gets back to her side. The whispers intense but so don't their love for each other. They let it roll off their backs, turning the other cheek. They have each other and that's all they need.

The End


End file.
